Liste des Chapitres
La série Pandora Hearts, écrite et dessinée par Jun Mochizuki depuis juin 2006 et terminée en 2015, est composée de 24 Volumes ainsi que 3 Volumes "Bonus" : 8.5 ; 18.5 et 24+1. La France est encore dans l'attente de la parution des 2 derniers volumes. L'illustration de couverture représente à chaque fois un personnage différent de la série, on retrouve ce même personnage sur la première page du tome accompagné d'une chaise ou d'un fauteuil. Tome 1 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2006thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 1er Juillet 2010 Couverture : Oz Vessalius Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace I : Innocent Calm - Un Calme Empreint d'Innocence - *Retrace II : Tempest of Conviction - Condamnation en Pleine Tourmente - *Retrace III : Prisoner & Alichino - L'Enfant Perdu et le Lapin Noir - *Retrace IV : Rendez-vous - L'Ombre du Soleil Levant - Tome 2 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2007thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 1er Juillet 2010 Couverture : Gilbert "Raven" Nightray Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace V : Clockwise Doom - Cauchemar mécanique - *Retrace VI : Where Am I ? - Présence Décalée - *Retrace VII : Reunion - Nouvelles Retrouvailles - *Retrace VIII : Whisperer - Les Chuchotements de l'Abîme - *Retrace IX : Question - La Question de l'Ermite - Tome 3 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2007thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 9 Septembre 2010 Couverture : Xerxes Break Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace X : Malediction - Les Mots du Maléfice - *Retrace XI : Grim - Ombres Superposées - *Retrace XII : Where Am I ? - Tumulte Sourd - *Retrace XIII : A Lost Raven - Le Corbeau Déchu - Tome 4 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Décembre 2007 thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 10 Novembre 2010 Couverture : Sharon Rainsworth Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XIV : Lop Ear - Le Lapin aux Oreilles Tombantes - *Retrace XV : Welcome to Labyrinth - Le Monde du Miroir - *Retrace XVI : Keeper of the Secret - L'Habitant du Souvenir Tortueux - *Retrace XVII : Odds and Ends - L'Emeraude du Souvenir - *Retrace XVIII : Hollow eye socket - Le Démon à l'Oeil Rouge - Tome 5 Date de sortie japonaise : 26 Avril 2008thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 13 Janvier 2011 Couverture : Vincent Nightray Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XIX : Detestably - Un Monde Rouge Sang - *Retrace XX : Who killed poor Alice ? - Pour qui sont ces Paroles ? - *Retrace XXI : Discord - Dissonance - *Retrace XXII : His name is... - Le Héros et le Garçon - Tome 6 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Août 2008thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 10 Mars 2011 Couverture : Charlotte "Lottie" Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXIII : Conflit - Le Jeu de l'Idiot - *Retrace XXIV : Hello my sister ! - Mélodie des Jours Passés - *Retrace XXV : Elliot et Leo - La Mort d'un Certain Valet - *Retrace XXVI : The pool of Tears - La Mare de Larmes - Tome 7 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Décembre 2008thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 12 Mai 2011 Couverture : Jack Vessalius Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXVII : Get out of the Pool - Un pas en avant - *Retrace XXVIII : Modulation - Changement de Ton - *Retrace XXIX : Rufus Barma - Le Fou de l'Opéra - *Retrace XXX : Snow White Chaos - Ténèbres Blanches - Tome 8 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2009thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 30 Juin 2011 Couverture : Le Chat du Cheshire Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXXI : Countervalue of Loss - Compensation - *Retrace XXXII : Snow Dome - Le Rouge Maudit - *Retrace XXXIII : Echo of Noise - Entourés par du Bleu - *Histoire courte : Pandora Hearts Tome 9 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2009thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 8 Septembre 2011 Couverture : Echo Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXXIV : Noise of Echo - Le Sortilège des Ficelles - *Retrace XXXV : Madness of Lost Memories - Jambes Vacillantes - *Retrace XXXVI : Sablier - La Ville de Sable - *Retrace XXXVII : Glen Baskerville - Au Bout de la Mélodie - Tome 10 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2009thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 10 Novembre 2011 Couverture : Oswald "Glen" Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXXVIII : Scapegoat - A qui se raccrocher ? - *Retrace XXXIX : Gate of Blackness - Ténèbres Enivrantes - *Retrace XL : Blindness - Douleur Muette - *Retrace XLI : Where Am I !? - Nuage de Poussière, Brise Légère - Tome 11 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2011thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 12 Janvier 2012 Couverture : Reim Lunettes Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XLII : Stray - Addition Négative - *Retrace XLIII : Crown of Clown - La Chaîne Invisible - *Retrace XLIV : Dusty Sky - Prémices aux Nuages Noirs - *Retrace XLV : Queen of Hurts - Le Chasseur de Têtes - Tome 12 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2010thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 8 Mars 2012 Couverture : Ada Vessalius Listes des Chapitres : *Retrace XLVI : Persona - Le Masque sur les Cheveux d'Or - *Retrace XLVII : Unbirthday - Le Jour de Non-Naissance - *Retrace XLVIII : Isla Yura - Le Serpent venu d'un Pays Etranger - *Retrave XLIX : Night in gale - Clair de Lune - Tome 13 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2010thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 10 Mai 2012 Couverture : Lily Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace L : Reverse Corte ''- Piano Muet -'' *Retrace LI : Lily et Reim - Mémoires d'un Incapable - *Retrace LII : Bloody Rites - Bruits de Pas Déformés - *Retrace LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall - Humpty Dumpty - Tome 14 Date de sortie japonaise : 26 Mars 2011thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 5 Juillet 2012 Couverture : Elliot Nightray Listes des Chapitres : *Retrace LIV : Blank Smile - Une Fausse Tragédie - *Retrace LV : Back To Back - Les Ténèbres de son Oeil Gauche - *Retrace LVI : Rabbit Eyes - Le Rouge de la Destruction - *Retrace LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a Great Fall - Souvenir Clos - Tome 15 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2011thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 13 Septembre 2012 Couverture : Rufus Barma Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LVIII : Puddle of Blood - Un nom englouti - *Retrace LIX : Couldn't Put Humpty Together Again - Elliot Nightray - *Retrace LX : Egg Shell - Triste disparition - *Retrace LXI : Demios - Le monde qu'il désire - Tome 16 Date de sortie japonaise : 26 Novembre 2011thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 13 Décembre 2012 Couverture : Leo Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXII : Repose - Eclaircie - *Retrace LXIII : Purpose - Ce Que L'On Confie - *Retrace LXIV : Tarantelle - Ailes Noires - *Retrace LXV : Collapse - Revirement - Tome 17 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2012thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 14 Mars 2013 Couverture : Lacie Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXVI : Jack - Par Un Jour De Neige - *Retrace LXVII : Lacie - Les Gardiens Vêtus De Rouge - *Retrace LXVIII :'' Glen'' - Celui Qui La Condamnera - *Retrace LXIX : Alice - La Volonté De l'Abysse - *Retrace LXX : Oz - Vérité - Tome 18 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2012thumb|165px Date de sortie française : 13 Juin 2013 Couverture : Levi Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXXI : Black Rabbit ''- Le jour où tu es né - *Retrace LXXII : ''Bloody Rabbit ''- Chain - *Retrace LXXIII : ''A note - Arthur Barma - *Retrace LXXIV : Broken Rabbit - Tes mains sont vides - Tome 19 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2012thumb|166px Date de sortie française : 12 Septembre 2013 Couverture : Volonté de l'abysse Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXXV: Alone - Une poupée solitaire - *Retrace LXXVI: Alice&Oz ''- L'enfant perdu et le Lapin Noir - *Retrace LXXVII: ''Vacant ''- Une âme vide - *Retrace LXXVIII: ''Decision - Sélection - Tome 20 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mai 2013thumb|166px Date de sortie française : 28 Novembre 2013 Couverture : Oscar Vessalius Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXXIX: Falling - Une pluie incessante - *Retrace LXXX: Oscar Vessalius - Un soleil couvert de nuages orageux - *Omake 80.5: It makes all kinds - Que des bêtises - *Retrace LXXXI: Children ''- Des choses à protéger - *Retrace LXXXII: ''Wish - Les mots du maléfice - Tome 21 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2013thumb|166px Date de sortie française : 13 mars 2014 Couverture : Zwei Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXXXIII: After the Rain - La Clé - *Retrace LXXXIV: Trickster - Les Cheveux Rouges do Clown - *Retrace LXXXV: Reverberate ''- Echo - *Retrace LXXXVI: ''Wager - Le Point de Destination - *Retrace LXXXVII: Starting Point - La Ville où tout a commencé - *Extra Episode : Together - La Carrure du corbeau - Tome 22 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Avril 2014thumb|166px Date de sortie française : 11 Septembre 2014 Couverture : Oz - B-Rabbit Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXXXVIII: Answer - L'Enigme de l'Ermite - *Retrace LXXXIX: Staccato Drop - Des Sons séparés - *Retrace XC: Clocktower ''- Le Glas - *Retrace XCI: ''Juror - Ceux qui demeurent cachés - *Retrace XCII: A Story - Chacun son... - Tome 23 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juin 2015thumb|166px Date de sortie française : 19 Novembre 2015 Couverture : Alice Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XCIII: Abyss - ... - *Retrace XCIV: Blaze - ... - *Retrace XCV: Vincent ''- ... - *Retrace XCVI: ''Disagree - ... - *Retrace XCVII: I am - ... - *Retrace XCVIII: Reverberate - ... - Tome 24 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juin 2015thumb|166px Date de sortie française : ??? Couverture : Alice Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XCIX: Shade - ... - *Retrace C: Ossia - ... - *Retrace CI: Oswald ''- ... - *Retrace CII: ''The Nursery - ... - *Retrace CIII: Call Your Name - ... - *Retrace CIV: Will - ... -Catégorie:Listage Catégorie:Manga